


Fun with Phasers

by epic_cephalopod



Series: Kinktobember 2018 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: BDSM themes, Consensual Non-Consent, Crying, Dacryphilia, Gun play, Kinky sex, M/M, Object Insertion, PWP, Sadism, Smut, Submission, seemingly dubious consent, slight detour on the feels train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epic_cephalopod/pseuds/epic_cephalopod
Summary: Dr. Bashir has an encounter with the darker side of the station's resident Cardassian tailor.





	Fun with Phasers

**Author's Note:**

> I was idlying thing about Kinktober, and this awful thing jumped into my head and it was dirty and gross and I loved it, so I decided to try my hand at Kinktober. I'm starting 10/22 and this will run into November, so I'm calling this Kintobember. 
> 
> I always *want* to write smut and get bogged down by plot and backstory. Might as well just try for the smut. I know i'm starting late but my goal is to write 31 kink themed DS9 fics - likely a lot of Garashir, but there may be others depending on the kinks and how I feel. 
> 
> These are NOT a series, each story can and should stand alone unless otherwise stated. 
> 
> Credit to Tinsnip's [Speculative Cardassian Reproductive Xenobiology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719479) for thoughts and inspiration on Cardassian anatomy and sex.
> 
> Enjoy.

Bashir stood nervously in the small Cardassian cell, waiting. He hated waiting. When the doors wooshed open, he wasn’t surprised to see the station’s resident tailor-spy looking down at him.

Garak stood there, eyes colder than Julian had ever seen them, a large disruptor in his hand. It was big, with a long smooth barrel. It was pointed right at him.

“G-Garrak? What are you doing?” Julian stammered.

“My dear Doctor, something I should have done a long time ago.” Garak strode towards him, phaser still leveled at Julian. His face was terrifying, predatory. “Now get on your knees.”

“Garak, I don’t understand, we’re...friends...please…” before he could speak further, the butt of the phaser was striking him across the face.

“On your knees please, dear Doctor. I would prefer not to do that again.” his voice was cool, professional, detached. “..and kindly place your hands behind your back as well.” Garak circled him, that phaser still pointed right at his head as Julian sank to his knees, boneless. Garak removed some restraints from his pocket, securing the doctors hands behind him.

He moved like a snake, gliding around the young doctor, neck flared like the hood of a cobra. This was Garak as Julian had never seen his friend before. No plain, simple tailor here - this was Elim Garak, son of Tain, agent of the Obsidian Order and a very, very dangerous man. Julian gulped. He knew he should be scared, but seeing this side of his friend was disturbingly arousing.

Garak’s forked tongue flickered just past his lips, tasting the air, and the predatory look returned to his eyes. The hand not pointing the phaser at him skimmed over his cheek and down under his chin, tilting his head up to look at the older Cardassian. “It seems you don’t dislike this as much as you should dear Doctor. How nice for me.” Julian burned with embarrassed rage at his body’s betrayal.

Garak stood back, and Julian missed the coolness of those fingers on his chin. With a few subtle movements the front of his trousers were open, his ajan at Julian's eye level. He could see the scales parting slowly as Garak’s prUt begged to bloom from its delicate hideaway. It was beautiful, and Julian sincerely wished it was under better circumstances, to see this sight he’d so longed for.

Suddenly, Garak’s hand returned to his face, sliding back to grip the back of his head and forcing him forward, shoving the doctor’s face to his crotch and growling “Is this what you were waiting for doctor? Over all those lunches, all those _arguments._  You play naive quite well but you certainly must have known the game you were playing.” Garak ground the doctors face against his ajan, l eaving a sticky trail on the doctors face as the lips parted and his prUt was fully released, sliding along the doctors cheek.

“Not like this…” Julian whispered. “Not like this. Please…” Garak made as if to force himself into the doctor’s mouth, but Julian’s lips were now clamped firmly shut, teeth together.

“Oh? Not what you wanted after all? What a terrible tease. I thought better of you, Bashir.” another slap across his face, his hand this time, and now Julian was openly weeping, tears streaking down his handsome face. “You don’t deserve my prUt anyway, but I will be putting that pretty mouth to use, whether you like it or not.” he slid the long barrel of the phaser over Julians face, tracking the sticky line his prUt and ajan had left along the doctor’s face, coating the end of the phaser before bringing it to Bashir’s mouth.

“Now my dear Doctor Bashir, you are going to open your mouth for me or I will break your teeth. Either way, this phaser will end up in your mouth. How is up to you. I would prefer you keep your teeth, as a toothless prisoner is quite hard to feed, but again. It is your choice.” Julian looked up at his friend, his eyes pleading, but he saw no mercy there, just a glint of steel. Garak’s neck darkened with his own arousal, and his tongue kept tasting the air and informing him of the betrayal of Julian’s stupid body. Terrified, but aroused, his cock was straining against his uniform. Julian refused to look away from those intense eyes as he carefully parted his teeth, accepting the barrel of the phaser as Garak eased it between his lips.

“That’s a good boy” Garak murmured, and Julian’s cock jumped at the words “You know what to do, don’t you Terran? Suck this phaser like it's my fat prUt, and maybe you’ll live through this. Do a good job, and I won’t pull this trigger. It’s set to stun, but I imagine that is a small comfort at this moment.” Garrak stood there, calmly looking at the Doctor as he began desperately sucking the barrel of the phaser.

At first, Julian had the heady taste of Garak’s natural lubrication in his mouth, but it wasn’t long before he had cleaned that off the phaser and was left with the tang of slick metal in his mouth, and the slight taste of whatever powered the phaser.

Garak wasn’t lying; the phaser was active and Julian could feel the slight vibrations of the powercell against his teeth as he sucked and licked the phaser desperately. Garak stared down at him impassively, his trousers were still undone, and his prUt was everted and slick as he watched the doctor’s frenetic performance.

Eventually Garak seemed to grow bored with the performance and he withdrew the gun from Bashir’s mouth, who sobbed with relief.  “On your feet Terran. I’m not done with you yet.” Garak kept the damp phaser trained on him while Bashir struggled to his feet without the use of his hands.

Once he was standing Garak roughly pulled down the Doctor’s uniform trousers and Starfleet issued briefs, murmuring appreciation in a soft contrast to the rough handling his body was receiving. There was a bunk across the room with a thin mattress, and Garak forced him to shuffle over to it with his trousers around his ankles, cock bobbing freely in the air. Once there Julian was shoved roughly over, his face pressed into the thin mattress, arms straining against the bonds.

He could feel the solid bulk of the Cardassian moving behind him, kicking his feet wider apart and exposing him to whatever Garak had planned next. The doctor fully anticipated the older Cardassian would roughly penetrate him, forcing the his still exposed prUt roughly inside the doctor, but after what seemed like years it was again the cool metal of the phaser barrel he felt against his anus, not relatively soft flesh, and at that point Julian lost all semblance of dignity and started crying in great gasping sobs, begging his friend to stop, to not do this, offering anything, any shameful sick dirtybad thing he could think of instead of this but Garak was unmoved, slowly sliding the phaser inside the broken doctor until the phaser was in as far as the design would allow. He could feel the trigger guard, and Garak’s finger just outside and below it. Garak leaned over and bit Bashir on the shoulder and then growled as he licked the fresh teeth marks.

“Now my dear boy, you are going to fuck your pretty Terran arse on this phaser and put on a show for me, or you will be quite unhappy with what happens next. I am going to release your hands. I assume you are smart enough not to try anything foolish with my finger so near this trigger?” Julian frantically shook his head, sobbing in great heaves and unable to speak at this point. He just wanted to make it out of here in one piece.

Garak released his hands and Julian pushed himself up on shaking arms. When he didn’t start moving, Garak smacked him smartly on the arse and he started moving slowly up and down the barrel of the phaser. This was humiliating, terrifying and, again cursing himself, incredibly, disgustingly arousing.

Julian didn’t stop crying has he kept up the pace, moving faster and faster, fucking himself on the gun with abandon, one hand on the wall and the other on his cock, jerking as if his life depended on it. Garak stood there, prUt exposed and erect, hissing out all sorts of filthy things as the young doctor wept and sobbed, but remained otherwise unaffected. Julian put on a brilliant show, screaming desperately as he felt the Cardassian’s finger slide over the trigger, feeling the hum of the phaser as it powered up.  He wept as he felt the trigger being pulled, and screaming, spattered the thin mattress with semen as he ejaculated and fell forward.

“Computer! Halt program.” Julian gasped into the mattress. “Erase phaser. Create a blanket and glass of water.” they appeared beside him, as he wrapped himself in the blanket and drank slowly, kicking his unform trousers off his ankles before curling up on the poor excuse for a bed. The holographic image of Garak stood there, still grinning obscenely with his prUt still exposed.

Julian turned his back on it before whispering for the holosuite to erase him as well.

\---

FIN


End file.
